


Tengu Lioness

by Copperfur



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Assassins, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, not for those who are squeamish or get faint at the mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Pre-canon AU. Before she met her assassination team-mates, Leone was often in her Tengu form, running wild as a lioness. She made such a name for herself, that Akame and the others were surprised that she'd worked alone for so long when they met her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/gifts).



Leone found her Imperial Arm courtesy of the black market. She promptly killed all who were there with her new weapon, making sure there were no survivors. Leone felt completely re-energized with Lionelle, making her wonder if each Imperial Arm wholly restored the strength of the one who wielded them.

 

It wasn’t long before she found her first victim. For several days now, an aristocrat had been using his horse to repeatedly trample on some children from the poorer district.

 

Of course, no one had stepped in to help the children.

 

Until today. With Lionelle active, she made her move.


	2. Chapter 2

Leone stalked towards the mounted aristocrat, grabbing the reins from him and scaring his horse witless at the same time.

 

“Y-You there!” The pompous man shouted, tone belligerent, refusing to show his anxiety. “Hand me back my reins!”

 

Leone stared back at him, a cocky grin crossing her features. “No?” She openly mocked him, with her mouth open, revealing a complete set of razor sharp fangs.

 

“I’ll report you to-” Leone decided she had heard enough and first severed his mount’s jugular vein. She then dragged the man off his dead companion and tore his throat out.

 

Everyone watching gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgot to say this in the first chapter, but there are a lot of killings in this fandom, let alone this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Leone rummaged through the man’s wallet and pockets for any cash and found a sizeable quantity. She placed the money into her own bag, barring a little bit and turned towards the children. They were afraid, but held their ground.

 

“No one’s nice to you, are they? Here you go.” Leone gave them the money she hadn’t put away, watching with a happy smile as they stared between her and the cash.

 

“Are you for real, lady?” One of them asked.

 

Leone nodded, understanding their disbelief. “I am. It’s yours. Grow up strong and join the Revolutionary Army one day.”


	4. Chapter 4

The children broke out into an excited murmur as she walked off, intending to buy some food for herself. Killing twice in a row had made her rather hungry, something she realized Lionelle couldn’t fix. She found a nice hamburger stand and ordered their deluxe burger. Leone almost scoffed it.

 

She laughed softly afterwards and reflected that she hadn’t realized how hungry she had been if she nearly scoffed the burger. Leone paid the money to the owner and exited the café.

 

Now, she just wanted to relax and enjoy the midday sun. Leone came across an empty bench seat.


	5. Chapter 5

She lay down on it and stretched to her full length, feeling relief as joints cracked. Leone had been tight for a while, so it was a welcome change to be able to hear the satisfying creak and groan of her bones.

 

“That’s much better...” She murmured to herself. _Yes_.

 

As Leone was basking in the warmth of the midday sun, she became aware of someone watching her. She couldn’t be bothered getting up to find out who it was, so she called out to them.

 

“Hi there, comrade. You smell of death, much like myself. How can I help?”


	6. Chapter 6

A young man with green hair walked over as Leone sat up, fangs grit in frustration at missing out on her rest. “My name is Lubbock.” He began, eyes roving over Leone’s voluptuous chest.

 

“Eyes up here, comrade.” Leone stopped him from going any further, getting his strict attention again.

 

Lubbock cleared his throat, nervous that he’d been caught in the act while the person was watching him. “Uh… I came to warn you the Imperial forces are on their way. One of the people watching you kill must have tipped them off. I would run while you can, friend.”


	7. Chapter 7

Slightly surprised at how quick the Imperial forces reacted, Leone’s eyes widened, before returning to normal as she sorted herself out mentally.

 

“Thank you, Lubbock.” She called as the young man took off to protect himself as well. He gave a two fingered wave while he ran. _Damn, too late…_  

 

Leone couldn’t do anything now and briefly wondered if Lubbock warning her was a trap in itself. She pushed that thought aside, as he had seemed just as alarmed as she had been of their approach. _We only just met and he seemed nice enough, if not for his perversion_.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of Imperial soldiers broke away from the rest of the platoon and ran towards Leone, ready to engage her with their swords.

 

She evaded the thrust from one blade and managed to knock it out of the man’s hands, finishing him off with a solid strike to the heart area. His heart stopped and he collapsed, shock etched on his face.

 

The second soldier moved slower and wasn’t as hasty as his younger fellow. He studied Leone carefully, watching her every move. But even he was caught unaware when she slipped behind him and tore off his head.


	9. Chapter 9

With blood soaking her clawed hands from the numerous soldiers she had killed, Leone found herself becoming fatigued. She knew she had to flee at some point, but they weren’t making it easy for her to find an escape route.

 

Realizing her legs felt like lead, Leone took her chance. She ran while the platoon was in disarray, ignoring their yells for her to halt. Leone struggled to stay upright while she fled, but she eventually found an abandoned house. Exhausted as she was, even she knew something had happened to the owners. No residence was this tidy after death.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that she thought about it, she took back what she had initially thought. She could smell dust gathering in the air. But Leone was too exhausted to worry about that right now, as she staggered over to the sofa and plopped herself down on it. Sleep claimed her instantly.

 

Leone didn’t know when she woke up, but she felt refreshed, so it must have been a good few hours she got in. The blonde sat up slowly, taking in the house that was now hers, at least for a while.

 

She began organizing what to do in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Leone got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cloth and wetting it. She also took a spray bottle and started cleaning the house, wiping down every counter and bench. Leone cleaned the cupboards as well and the fridge.

 

The blonde finally got the mop and started mopping everywhere. She wanted to have the house spic and span if she was going to be living in it for now. Leone was rearranging the cushions on the sofa and plumping them up when she noticed the birds outside had gone quiet.

 

 _Someone’s here_ , she realized.

 

Then, there were soft footsteps.


	12. Chapter 12

The would-be assailant stopped, realizing his victim knew he was here. So he haphazardly rushed in and began throwing punches at Leone, seemingly unaware he was fighting an Imperial Arms user. Leone casually evaded the first few and blocked the next lot.

 

She finally grabbed the attacker’s fist in one clawed hand and pulled him forward, spinning him as if she was dancing. Slightly confused by what she was doing, he managed to regain his bearings and ground himself by digging in his heels.

 

He wrestled his hand out of Leone’s firm grip and prepared to punch her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

“Damn wench!” The man spat, eyes narrowed in anger. “Revolutionary bitch! You killed my family!” He was a man who had lost everything and fought as a way to grieve.

 

Leone reigned herself in and started letting herself get hit. That only seemed to make the man madder. “Why? Why?!”

 

The man was berserk from grief as he managed to fight Leone into a headlock. Leone was not too worried, figuring she could rip the man’s arm off before he got too far with what he intended to do.

 

But then, the man started punching at her head roughly. _Whoa…_


	14. Chapter 14

As Leone struggled to get free from her attacker, now knowing he was trying to kill her, she barely heard the sound of feet scuffing.

 

“I leave you for a bit and this is what happens? Oh boy.” The voice remarked casually.

 

Leone’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice. “Lubbock!” She managed to gasp out, feeling her lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen.

 

The young man sighed. “Be right with you.” Activating his own Imperial Arms, he pulled the guy off of Leone and strung him up using Cross Tail’s strings to severely cut into his flesh.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you alright?” Lubbock asked, as he turned and observed her breathing deeply.

 

Leone relished the fact her lungs were getting oxygen again, taking a moment to compose herself. “I’ve fought worse than him, but he was something else. He even knew I was part of the Revolutionary Army. What was he?”

 

Lubbock returned his gaze to the corpse and sighed so quietly, Leone barely heard it. “He was an experiment of the Empire. I’ve been monitoring him for a few days now.” He looked back at Leone. “He almost had you. Why did you change your plan, O Lionelle?”


	16. Chapter 16

Leone’s face flushed red, having the decency to look embarrassed. “I thought I could take him, even with the change in plans. But he was stronger than the strength Lionelle gave me. I would have passed out if you hadn’t turned up.”

 

Lubbock made a noise of amusement and smirked. “You wouldn’t have just passed out, you would have died.” The other Imperial Arms user corrected, but he was still smiling.

 

 _Was this what it was like to be friends with someone after saving them?_ Part of him wondered, realizing he found Leone to be an interesting person all round.


	17. Chapter 17

“Anyway, I must be off. I’ve got some friends waiting for me; they’ll be wondering why I’m taking so long.” Lubbock bowed. “As a fellow Revolutionary, I’ll see you again.”

 

And with that, he was gone, leaving Leone taken aback by his last comment. _Fellow Revolutionary?_ She knew her comrades. But she didn’t ever recall seeing Lubbock in the Revolutionary Army.

 

Perhaps the group of friends he referred to were a splinter group, about to leave the Army. She was curious now, but thinking about it wouldn’t make the answer come to her any quicker. That much she did know.


	18. Chapter 18

Realizing the corpse was leaving blood on the floor from where Cross Tails had cut in the man’s flesh, Leone sighed. She took the body outside and dumped it in a tree. Returning to the house, she found a mop and bucket, filling the bucket with warm water and disinfectant.

 

Leone pushed the mop over the bloodstains with a thorough grip, making sure no traces of blood remained. Since this house was hers for the time being, she didn’t want her home being tainted by her enemies’ lifeforce.

 

Once the mopping was finished, Leone sat on the sofa to relax.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsewhere, Lubbock had rendezvoused with his friends who, as he had told Leone, were wondering why he was late.

 

Akame stepped forward. “What happened?” The wielder of Murasame asked. Though her tone was caring, there was an expressionless look on her face.

 

Lubbock bowed in apology. “I met a fellow Revolutionary, even saved her from that experiment of the Empire’s.” He stood up. “I think she would do well as part of our team. Her name’s Leone; she wields the Imperial Arm “Lionelle”.”

 

“That will be for Najenda to decide,” Akame answered. But she had clearly thought before answering him.


	20. Chapter 20

Najenda appeared from a back room. “It’s alright, Akame. She has my interest.” The leader of the group who would go onto become known as Night Raid nodded once at Lubbock. “Meet with her again and inform her she has a mission. I want to test her animal capabilities now.”

 

“Right away.” Lubbock bowed once more and hurried out of their hideout. Though it was a deviation from Najenda’s plan, Lubbock wanted Leone to be at her best. So he didn’t plan on telling her until the morning. That way, she would have all day to prepare for the test.


	21. Chapter 21

The night passed and morning was upon Leone. As she stretched in her bed, she stopped suddenly, smelling someone else in her house. The scent was that of death, so it was obviously Lubbock.

 

“Can’t a lady get some privacy?” She jokingly called to him, getting out of the bed.

 

He sputtered in response, having forgotten her sense of smell was much keener than if she wasn’t in Lionelle mode. “I apologize, but I was sent to give you a test from my leader.”

 

Oh? A test? Leone was curious. The person with control over Lubbock must be very powerful.


	22. Chapter 22

“Your leader must be more powerful than you if you’re following orders.” Leone observed.

 

She had figured out that the group Lubbock was part of had to be strong if they were close to cutting ties with the rest of the Revolutionary Army. No one did that ordinarily by themselves.

 

Lubbock looked away for a moment, hesitant to reveal his team-mates’ strengths, before he fixed his gaze on the floor. “Yeah, she is. She’s the leader of the entire team.” He didn’t reveal how his comment about her had sparked Najenda’s interest.

 

His eyes flicked up to hers. “You ready?”


	23. Chapter 23

Lubbock could tell his team-mates were already here, waiting, as if Najenda had determined before he left he would deviate from the plan. That was fine with him, as it would test how powerful Leone’s animal senses were.

 

Leone grinned, fangs noticeable in the aftermath. “Sure.”

 

“Your test has begun.” Lubbock remarked, watching as Leone froze, her senses going into overdrive.

 

He whistled for Najenda and Bulat to enter, which they did. Leone’s golden yellow ears flicked back and forth, detecting a presence on the other side of the wall.

 

“That’s three...” She murmured to herself, attempting to track them.


	24. Chapter 24

Lubbock smiled faintly, though his eyes were narrowed in concern. Leone hadn’t detected Akame, the best out of all of them. “Actually, you missed the fourth.” He answered, breaking his gaze when she placed Murasame at the hunter’s neck.

 

Leone flinched, sensing the blade before she felt it. She whirled, a mighty paw knocking the weapon away before the steel could meet her flesh. “What are you trying to do?” She exclaimed, raising her voice at Najenda.

 

Murasame stopped millimetres from cutting into her skin as Akame spoke. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Leone stared at her.


	25. Chapter 25

“And here’s the fifth.” Lubbock concluded, realizing he was more worried about Leone than the mission at hand as Mine came through the door. Pumpkin was in her hands, of course; she had been ready to fire it when she got called to come in.

 

Leone realized she was outnumbered and outmanoeuvred, so she decided to hear what Najenda had to say.

 

“We will be called Night Raid. Our goal is to kill the corrupt in order to protect those who can’t defend themselves.” Najenda explained. “I’ll give you a trial assignment to see if you’re worthy of joining us.”


	26. Chapter 26

“You have until midnight tonight to complete the trial,” Lubbock added, knowing Najenda expected him to say that.

 

Leone stared as they started walking out of her house, not realizing Akame had stayed behind.

 

“If you’re anything like what we’ve heard, I’m sure you can complete it.” Akame hit Leone on the head with the handle of Murasame as she left as well, observing as she collapsed to the ground.

 

A few hours later, Leone groggily came to. Her head was throbbing like crazy and she wondered who had socked her one.

 

Then, it came back to her. Akame had.


	27. Chapter 27

Wincing at the stabbing pains, Leone got to her feet, remembering she had a deadline. Meditating while on the go was not easy, but she managed it somehow. Leone made her way to the infamous ‘red light district’, where her assignment was set to begin.

 

She waited on the roof.

 

Only for a moment, before punching a hole in the wood and dropping down into the sea of whores and seedy men. Focusing on ignoring the pain, while still keeping her senses sharp, Leone lunged towards the guards.

 

One by one, she took them out, then knocked the bosses unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

But then some really tough looking yakuza stormed in and Leone was struggling to stay alert, due to the pain. They yelled something about wanting this territory as their own now that their enemies were defeated… Leone didn’t really care.

 

It took longer than necessary to knock them out, though. Her alertness was dropping and the pain was significantly worse, so Leone got out of there while she still had a chance to. She found a tree on the outskirts of town and fell against its trunk, asleep instantly.

 

When she next woke, the pain seemed to be gone now.


	29. Chapter 29

Struggling a little to get to her feet, Leone glanced around before remembering the mission she had been given and how she had completed it. Even through the raging headache she had at the time, because of Akame, Leone was driven to fulfil the task that had been uncommonly given.

 

Lionelle’s wielder decided to make her way back to her house, where she planned to have another rest and fully recuperate from the injury Akame had dealt her.

 

Making her way back through the districts, Leone was relieved when she saw her house still standing. Unlocking the door, she entered.


	30. Chapter 30

Leone detected the scent of death lingering as she passed through the door, but chose to ignore it. She was drained physically and just wanted to lie down.

 

However, just to acknowledge his presence, she called out to him. “I know you’re there. I need to rest, so you’ll have to wait. Sorry.”

 

Leone realized she was that exhausted, she sounded fatigued. Raising an eyebrow to herself in wonder, she knew she had never let it get that far before. The injury to her head, plus the prolonged fight while in pain must have been more taxing than she thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Leone entered her room and collapsed onto her bed, out like a light in seconds. Minutes later, the door was opened a fraction and Lubbock peeked in, concerned for his team-mate. When he saw that she was asleep, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

 

 _It was that bad, huh?_ He wondered as he closed the door gently behind him and went out to sit on the sofa until she woke up. Lubbock hadn’t realized Leone would take the pain in an entirely different way, hadn’t realized she _couldn’t_ take pain like that without needing to sleep to fully recover.


	32. Chapter 32

Three hours later, Leone woke up again, feeling much more refreshed. She lay in bed for a few minutes, before finally stretching and moving to get up.

 

Lubbock met her at the door, opening it for her, as he gestured to the kitchen table with one arm. “Breakfast is ready, my dear.” The former noble flirted with the assassin, giving a wink.

 

Leone was more than grateful and gave him a ‘thank you’ kiss on the cheek. She sat down in the chair and Lubbock pushed it in for her, as she gazed appreciatively at the meal Lubbock had cooked.


	33. Chapter 33

Tucking into the meal, Leone was instantly overwhelmed by the flavours. “Mm, this is delicious!” She praised Lubbock’s expertise and smiled at him.

 

Lubbock was happy that she was happy and contemplated telling her that Najenda had approved of the mission’s success. He decided to wait until later on, however. It was a second later that Lubbock had an idea. “When you’re finished, may I give you a massage before I prepare the bath for you?” He asked the lady whom he hoped would be his partner.

 

As she had just started on the sausages, Leone didn’t answer straight away.


	34. Chapter 34

Instead, she nodded, giving full permission for Lubbock to pleasure her. Leone kept eating, enjoying every mouthful of this wonderful meal that had been made for her. Lubbock sat back and relaxed in his chair, waiting patiently for Leone to finish the meal.

 

When she finally finished, Lubbock stood up. He moved to the back of her chair and gently placed his hands on Leone’s shoulders, starting to massage her. When she requested he go deeper, he complied, digging firmly into any muscle knots she had. Lubbock eased the knots away as Leone felt better after each one.

 

“Definitely better.”


	35. Chapter 35

Leone rolled her shoulders after Lubbock stepped back, feeling much looser in herself. That pleased her, since all the fighting she’d done had wracked up a considerable amount of tension and knots in her back.

 

Facing Lubbock, she was surprised to see him bowing in front of her. “May I?” He asked.

 

Leone was taken aback, but guessed at what was going on. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll prepare the bath for you, with pleasantly warm water, to soothe your body even further.” Lubbock clarified, flirting with Leone again.

 

The assassin couldn’t help but smile at her hero’s playful antics.


	36. Chapter 36

“Of course you may. I’d appreciate that very much. Thank you, Lubbock.” Leone answered, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. Gripping it slightly, she lay her head beside his for a moment, before pulling away.

 

Lubbock’s mind almost went blank at the intimate gesture. _What’d Najenda think?_ The former noble mentally scolded himself, not wanting his leader to think badly of him. He forced himself to casually walk away in order to prepare the bath for Leone. Entering the bathroom, Lubbock placed the plug in the hole and began filling up the water, making it pleasantly warm.


	37. Chapter 37

When the bath was ready, Lubbock called for Leone. She came in and deactivated Lionelle, which was something she’d learned early on. She’d never deactivated Lionelle after that one time, as she rather liked the power boost it gave her. Taking the rest of her clothes off, Leone got in.

 

Lubbock, of course, had his back turned while the assassin took off her clothes and left, closing the door behind him when she settled into the water. Though with his flirtatious mind, he couldn’t help himself as he spoke the next words.

 

“I’ll happily join you if you wanted.”

 

Laughter.


	38. Chapter 38

As Leone bathed in the warm water, her troubles melted away as the tension left her body bit by bit. Soon, her thoughts turned to the members of Night Raid and how she would meet them properly under better circumstances.

 

 _I’d like to strike up a friendship with Murasame’s wielder_. Leone mulled over the possibility of becoming Akame’s friend and securing her trust. But then, she also wanted to get to know the other members of Night Raid as well.

 

 _So many people to befriend, so little time_. The assassin giggled to herself as she continued to wash all over.


	39. Chapter 39

After a while, Leone finished up in the bath. She stood and let the plug out, watching for a moment as the water drained away. Lionelle’s wielder then stepped out of the bath tub and onto the bath mat. The assassin grabbed her towel off of the rack, drying herself.

 

Knowing the door was closed and Lubbock waiting just beyond, Leone called out. “I assume we’re heading to Night Raid’s HQ once I’m done?”

 

A noise of amusement came from behind the door. “That’s right. Najenda wants to properly welcome you into the team. You’re one of our own now.”


	40. Chapter 40

Once she was fully dressed and Lionelle activated again, Leone emerged from the bathroom. Lubbock stared for a minute, before a clawed finger brought his gaze back to her eye level.

 

Leone chuckled. “You forgot where your eyes should be, comrade.” Lubbock sputtered, but Leone knew it was playful flirting.

 

“I apologize sincerely.” Lubbock bowed, seeking forgiveness. He hoped he hadn’t ruined his chances of becoming Leone’s partner. “I couldn’t help but admire your beauty.”

 

Leone’s index finger and thumb guided Lubbock’s head up again. “It’s okay. I know you find me attractive. I find your interest in me cute.”


	41. Chapter 41

Lubbock cleared his throat, embarrassed at the attention he had. “We should start heading to the HQ. Najenda might send out a search party, otherwise.” He turned and walked towards the door.

 

Leone just laughed as she followed Lubbock out the door of the house that was no longer hers.

 

As they walked, Leone realized she had no idea how long it would take them to get to the HQ of Night Raid. She asked Lubbock, but he didn’t answer.

 

Not immediately, at least. They’d gone another mile, before Lubbock finally answered. “We’re almost there. It’s at the city’s heart.”


	42. Chapter 42

Soon enough, they had arrived. Leone gazed at the place, amazed at its splendour, as Lubbock stood in front of the door.

 

Beyond the door, Akame was guarding their home from any unwanted visitors. Hearing that Lubbock had returned, she called out sharply. “Code word?”

 

“Akame, really…?”

 

“Lubbock.”

 

“Emperor down.”

 

Akame opened the door for her team-mates. “Accepted. Enter.”

 

“Akame, do we really have to do this every time?” Lubbock complained amiably.

 

Akame turned a sharp gaze on the former noble. “It’s the rules, you know that.”

 

Lubbock sighed and gave up trying to convince Akame otherwise. “Here we are.”


	43. Chapter 43

He addressed Leone as she entered and her eyes focused on Akame directly. The sword wielder held the stare, meeting the predator’s orbs with her own.

 

Lubbock, however, relished Akame’s surprise when Leone bowed to her. “Forgive me for acting rashly back then, comrade.”

 

Akame blinked and bowed in return. “No need to doubt yourself, Leone. You’ve proven yourself more than capable of earning a position in our group.” Akame straightened herself and glanced towards the chair at the back of the room.

 

Lubbock stiffened and Leone also realized someone more powerful than any of them was approaching their location.


	44. Chapter 44

Clapping was heard before Najenda appeared from a side room. Leone fought the impulse to bow in respect, which was what her inner animal was telling her to do. Finally, unable to resist the beast’s desire, Leone bowed, lowering her head.

 

“You fought Lionelle’s base instinct, you are definitely worthy to be a part of Night Raid. Welcome, Leone.” Najenda seemed pleased at the knowledge that the desires of Imperial Arms could be controlled for a limited amount of time.

 

Leone rose from her position. “Thank you very much, Najenda. It’ll be a pleasure working with all of you now.”


	45. Chapter 45

Najenda turned her attention to Lubbock. “Come with me.” The former noble followed his leader, knowing what she was going to be asking him. When they returned to the room, she spoke. “Why did you deviate from the original plan back then?”

 

“I gave her a chance to fully rest.”

 

Najenda understood why her soldier deviated, but wanted a better explanation than what she was hearing. “You went away from the plan.”

 

“Ma’m, I felt it was necessary as I wanted Leone to be in top form.” Lubbock clarified. He wanted to hold his lioness close to his chest, though.


	46. Chapter 46

Najenda sighed, satisfied at what she’d heard. She couldn’t fault Lubbock for that, even if she wanted to. The woman smiled. “Off you go then.”

* * *

As Lubbock returned to the main room, he observed Akame talking with Leone. _It seems like Akame is opening up to someone other than us_ , he reflected with a grin crossing his features. _Not that Leone is an outsider now_.

 

“You’re very lucky Murasame didn’t cut your skin; it has a poison that kills in seconds.” Akame informed Leone of her weapon’s speciality.

 

Leone nodded, smiling. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to never annoy you badly.”


	47. Chapter 47

Akame raised an eyebrow at Leone, unsure of if she was serious or not. “Are you being serious?” The sword wielder asked after a moment.

 

“Of course.” Leone answered with a smile. “I’d rather keep my life intact. I won’t get on your bad side.”

 

Lubbock muttered something inaudible, prompting Leone to laugh. Akame turned her emotionless stare on her team-mate. “What did you say?”

 

Leone laughed even harder and Lubbock waved a hand dismissively. “Nothing,” he chuckled, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

 

Realizing she would get nothing out of those two, Akame turned to her leader.


	48. Chapter 48

Najenda shook her head. “It’s fine, Akame. Just Lubbock being his usual self.”

 

Akame nodded, understanding, and turned away. She headed to her room, leaving Lubbock and Leone alone with Najenda. Najenda turned to Lubbock.

 

“What will you do now?” She asked her companion what his plans were for today.

 

Lubbock thought for a minute. “I’ll probably take Bulat with me and guard our forest base.” They hadn’t checked their other headquarters for a few days now and Najenda was worried it would be found by bandits.

 

Najenda didn’t say anything, nodding instead of commenting. She approved of Lubbock’s plan.


	49. Chapter 49

“And you, Leone?” Najenda looked at her newest soldier after Lubbock left to do his task with Bulat.

 

Leone didn’t hesitate for a moment. “I’ll scour the city and find another recruit, ma’am.” She was sure to find one. Actually, that boy who looked lost looked like the perfect target.

 

“Very well.” Najenda nodded in a way that showed her wisdom. “You are free to find another recruit. May he have guts.”

 

She tilted her head back and grinned, prompting Leone to show her fangs in return. Leone felt she belonged here. No more Revolutionary Army for this wild girl.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first Akame ga Kill story. :) Reviews are welcomed, but not flames. Also, “Tengu Lioness” is for a drabblechap comp. Each chapter will be 100 words. No more, no less.


End file.
